User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Passion Sibyl Freya
Passion Sibyl Freya Skill 'Burning Light's Assault (65% boost to Atk power of Fire and Light types & large boost in effectiveness of HC) 'Burst 'Khrysos Ring (14 combo Fire and Light attack on all enemies & probable Weak effect; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst Alba Terrace (18 combo Fire and Light attack on all enemies, adds Fire, Thunder and Light elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts Def and Rec; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Freya is known as the Goddess of Fire and one of the six Sibyl Sisters. She fought with Eliza due to their differences in beliefs of humans. Freya believed that humans were capable of loving, but Eliza thought that humans were cruel creatures that would do anything to achieve their needs. As Freya struggled against Eliza, Freya went up in flames and tried to stop Eliza. Freya reluctantly continued to battle her beloved older sister in attempt to get her senses back, despite the impossibilities and the consequences that come with doing so. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Freya boosts Atk of Fire and Light units by 65%. This gives some squads more of a variety of units to choose from. The boost to HC effectiveness is also nice too. Recovering HP shouldn't be a problem if the squad has an HC buffer and/or really high Drop Checks. Additionally, this Leader Skill does not benefit all units, only Fire and Light units. When compared to Ultor's Leader Skill, Ultor boosts Atk and Def by 50% and this is to all units. Brave Burst Score: 5/10 This BB has two elements: Fire and Light. With multiple elements, Freya will never deal weak damage. Neat, huh? However, this BB has a low damage modifier of 200%. True, it includes a probable Weakness effect, but what's the point of that when you can use ignore-Def? Honestly, this BB barely has anything in store for the squad. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Freya's SBB utilizes a 420% damage modifier. This is a relatively low modifier and combined with Freya's relatively low Atk stat, Freya won't be dealing much damage with this SBB. It's also quite unfortunate that this SBB takes a lot of BC to fill. Don't fret! Freya has a Fire, Thunder, and Light elemental buff. This is very handy as this gives your squad more enemies to deal strong damage to. This definitely has a use in Frontier Hunter for those lacking Shida. I'm not even done yet! The Def and Rec buff is quite nice too. However, the Def buff isn't the best in the game. By comparing this Def buff to Kanon's SBB Def buff, there's a huge difference as Kanon's Def buff is 140% compared to Freya's 80%. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 As a Leader, Freya isn't bad to use, but not all that great either. She provides the 65% Atk boost to support Fire and Light units. However, this amount isn't enough for Freya to take a unit down with her normal attack, especially with her low stats. The boost to HC effectiveness doesn't help as Arena is centralized on killing units as fast as possible. If your units use their BB on the second turn, there's no need for HC effectiveness as your opponent's units would be dead by then. Freya's Drop Check is just around average as it is 20 BC on normal attack. Unfortunately, Freya doesn't deal as much damage with her normal attack. With Freya's low stats, it will be hard for her to deal a sufficient amount of damage, especially with the new 7* units coming out and dominating the metagame. Stats Score: 6/10 Freya has stats that are even lower than an average 6* unit. Her Lord stats don't even come close to 2000. Not to mention that her imp boosts are very low to make up the loss. Her Lord HP stat is also in the lacking department as it barely reaches 6000. Rec is quite low, but it doesn't serve much of a problem with the HC buffers and healers available in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Freya is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Despite Freya's low stats, Freya is actually very useful in many different situations. The most notable place is Frontier Hunter. In Frontier Hunter, you earn more points when dealing more elemental weakness hits. When combo-ed with Madia, your squad will be able to utilize all elements with their buffs combined. Freya serves as a very good substitute for Shida, especially with the fact that Freya attacks with her SBB unlike Shida who does not. How about in Raid? Freya offers a lot of type coverage. If you are worried about item drops in Raid, utilizing three elements helps even out the damage throughout all of the boss's body parts. Conclusion Total Score: 6.6/10 Did you know it takes a total of three of every elemental Pot to evolve all of the Sibyl Sisters from 5* to 6*? Speaking of the number three, it takes 3 million Zel to evolve all of them from 5* to 6*. Would you like to see Grand Gaia Chronicles: Sibyl Sisters in the future? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Freya! Did you get Freya back when she was first released? If so, was she difficult to defeat back then? And if you got her recently, how will she help your squad? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Flame Legend Vargas *Eclipse Sibyl Madia *Colossal Tridon *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid Category:Blog posts